Mars
Cameron Ester, otherwise known as Mars (after the Roman God of War) is a supervillain and a major enemy of Energy and everyone else who participated in the Particle Accelerator Incident, which resulted in the creation of meta-humans. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Cameron Ester was originally a rather successful yet overlooked aspiring actor. He looked to represent New Gemini within the filming industry and seek fortune and fame. During this time, was a kind and warm-hearted fellow. He supported charities and positive changes to New Gemini, and even funded some of his middle class wealth towards industries such as M.E.T.A. Labs. He fell in love with a woman named Katherine, whom he dated for a long time. He never married her due to his fear of a divorce, losing her. He tried for a child multiple times but to no avail, he miscarriaged three times until they came to a long break. He was distraught over the loss of his unborn child three times over, but remained strong and optimistic due to the help of Katherine. He was soon going to star in a new upcoming film called 'Battlecry', a film set during the Nordic period during a war. Approximately two weeks before filming, the fateful day of the Dark Matter explosion struck. Meta-human Experience Not long after the explosion, Cameron began experiencing strange feelings. It wasn't serious at the time. He arrived to the first day of filming, and was required to have make-up artists provide temporary tattoos over his body to fit the role of a Norse character. However, during filming, Cameron fell into a catatonic state. This lasted for two days, to which filming was suspended. Soon after, Cameron realized that he couldn't go near anybody, not able to touch them. Some force had prevented him from doing so, like some kind of magnet. After his recovery, he discovered that he had his role replaced by another actor. To his anger, he quit the filming process. His tattoos were permanent, somehow, even through his catatonic state. His girlfriend, who watched over him during his mini-coma, had felt more distant to him. He couldn't feel any kind of love or compassion from anyone around him. He attempted to reconcile with her, but she eventually broke and revealed she had been seeing another man. After a long argument followed by accusations, Katherine slapped Cameron, to which his tattoos would glow. She would attempt to attack Cameron, but he would shove her back in self-defense, causing her to collapse through the glass table from his strength and receive a head injury. Distraught with what he had done, and that he would most likely never receive her love again, he called an ambulance and fled. Over a week of depressive thoughts, he turned to drinking and drugs. However, his meta-human condition made it so the alcohol and drugs wouldn't affect him in the slightest. He would attempt suicide two days later after coming to this result. To which he'd nearly come to succeeding, if it weren't for his second thoughts. Becoming poor and homeless (by handing these over to his girlfriend as a last goodbye), Cameron would proceed to wander. Eventually rediscovering his powers during an attempted mugging, leaving one dead and two in critical condition. This thrill of the fight was satisfactory to Cameron, which lead him down a spiral into insanity and sadistic satisfaction. He proceeded to learn about the Dark-Matter explosion, and slowly turned his eyes towards the ones who turned his life into a sinkhole of misery and loss. Facing Ben Stone After meeting the meta-human terrorist Baron Jadus, who agreed to give Cameron revenge against M.E.T.A. Labs, Mars would accompany the torture of Golden Knight. However, the others would realize that the Icons would be on their tail, to which Mars was overjoyed with. After the Icons arrived at the complex that Casey was held at, Mars proceeded to gloat and greed Ben Stone, taunting him and giving a greeting, sadistically, to Firebrand as she was Ben's fiancé. Anton Val proceeded to send Ben and Mars to New Gemini's park to let Mars have his fun. Mars proceeded to provoke and mock Ben, threatening the life of Firebrand, poking at Ben's personal life. This would successfully provoke Ben, who proceeded to attack Mars. The two entered a tense battle, both being tossed through the park, Mars suplexing Ben, Ben smacking Mars a distance away with a fallen tree, Ben blasting Mars repeatedly with Lightforce beams, Mars threatening the life of Ben's fiancé, etc. However, Mars would proceed to slowly overpower Ben, until Ben was forced to tap into even more of his physical strength This lead to the two entering a stalemate grapple, pushing each other via their hands until they put a huge crevice in the center of the park. Ben had sustained many wounds, mostly blunt via Mars' hand-to-hand combat capabilities, whilst Mars remained rather fine and nonchalant. Mars would then proceed to claim that he could have easily killed Ben there and then, but had never had this much fun in years. Mars, having ultimately won the fight, proceeded to leave an nearly incapacitated and wounded Ben at the park, hoping to fight him again sometime soon. Personality He is rather insane and obsessive with his task, that being revenge against participants of the Dark-Matter Explosion's creation. He is also a trickster, tempting and provoking his enemies by taunting their loved ones or their past from information he is provided with. Powers and Abilities Powers Fight Empowerment: * Super Strength (Will increase) * Toxic Red-Ice manipulation and summoning (Will increase) * Blue Elemental-Negating Flames (Will increase) * Nearby Magnetic Field manipulation (Will increase/grow in radius) * Regeneration (Provided there are more than one person marked) * Enhanced speed * Resistance (Both physical, magical and mental. Will increase) * Adaptation (Will increase) Abilities Combat prowess Acting efficiency Knowledge using (In the means of taunting and provoking his enemy into tricks and so forth) Weaknesses *'To be discovered' Other Weaknesses *'Stubbornness:' He is stubborn and will in most cases not back down. *'Obsession:' He is obsessed heavily with gaining revenge against the creators of the particle explosion, such as Ben Stone and Kaitlyn Cooper *'Arrogance:' He tends to show off his capabilities against his enemy, often gloating and enticing them. *'Sadism:' He tends to get caught up in the fight, wanting to make it last and enjoy it for as long as he can. Trivia * Mars was heavily inspired by the design and character of Baldur from God Of War (2018) * The name of Mars' Ex-Girlfriend 'Katherine' was meant to mirror Ben's fiance, Kaitlyn. * The Ice that Mars uses is inspired by the Duremudira's ice capabilities. * The Fire that Mars uses is inspired by the Dragon Element of the Monster Hunter franchise, which also negates elements used by the enemy of the monster that wields this element by inflicting Dragon-Blight. * The Magnetic capabilities were inspired by the Rukodiora's magnetic powers, but more in the style of them than anything else. * Fighting Mars grants your character permission to have a more brutal fight than normal, allowing environmental damage on a higher scale as well as either characters getting hit more than usual (especially Mars). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Serial killers Category:Martial artists